


Not According to Plan

by flannelflowers



Category: Den of Thieves (2018)
Genre: Action & Romance, Ass Play, Assault, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gun Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelflowers/pseuds/flannelflowers
Summary: When Billie met Ray both of their plans were thrown off course. Ray immediately changed Billie's steady, sometimes boring, life but could she keep Ray from ending up back in jail or worse?





	1. Chapter 1

Billie first saw him at the gun range. He was tall, built, and had a dark beard. He was truly all man, especially the way he handled his gun with absolute control and authority. He didn’t so much as glance at her as she walked past him to the far lane on the range. His two buddies did however, one short white guy and a large buff black guy. She was intrigued by the man with the serious face, that shot sharp. But she figured she'd never see him again.

She was wrong. She saw him again at the gun range for a second time but this time he was alone. He looked up as she entered the range. She focused on walking so she didn’t trip with her gun case. He gave her another look and then a nod as she neared him, packing his own gun up. Billie couldn’t concentrate on shooting, even after he left because she was so flustered. She felt pathetic and went back the next day to prove to herself that she wouldn’t let a good-looking stranger affect her that much.

The third time she saw him was at a bar, Ziggy's. Billie desperately needed girl time from a stressful week at work. She met up with her best friend Sasha, who was the wild one between the two of them. Sasha was drop dead gorgeous, tall with perfect mocha skin. A fucking model compared to Billie but any jealously she held for her best friend was drowned with love. Sasha was a girl's girl through and through and always made Billie feel like a million bucks even if she was a short thick plain jane. For example, that night Sasha wore a skin-tight short dress while Billie threw on some skinny jeans with rips, a loose scoop neck t-shirt and her timberlands. Still Sasha ranted on how hot Billie looked in her badass casual look. "Your ass just doesn't quit girl!!" So Billie never let herself throw pity parties, she knew her worth and if guys didn’t respect it, fuck 'em.

It was a slow Thursday night but it would pick up soon with the $2 beer specials that Billie and Sasha were sucking down. As the girls drank they caught up with each other on all the good and bad bullshit in their lives. Sasha did stand in work at one of the movie studios hoping for her big break. She bitched that she spent her days fighting off advances of skeezy guys on set or stuck doing PA work like getting coffees and what not but she was determined to make it. While Billie worked in nothing remotely glamorous, she was an entry level accountant at a small firm downtown. Before that she was a bartender for years to put herself through school. Without any family she wanted to secure her future and always being good with numbers she went the accountant route. It was sometimes boring and tedious work but it paid the bills. Her asshole of a boss made this past week living hell as he pushed multiple projects on her so he could fuck off on vacation, again. Pushing work from her mind she focused on the buzz the beer gave her and her best friend.

As they talked, she saw him walk in with his two friends from the gun range. They seemed to be friendly with the young bartender.

"Oh yummy." Sasha purred.

"Which one?" Billie asked cautiously seeing her best friend eyeing the group of men. Sasha was a man eater and always got what she wanted.

"White boy. Flat bill. Neck tattoo."

"Really?" Billie laughed relieved and surprised.

"Laugh all you want, I see you drooling over the tall one."

"Wha-" Billie tried to deny it.

"Don’t even. I know you, it's not a bad thing. It would do you some good to get laid. Climb him like a tree honey."

"Stop." But Billie's face was already burning.

A little while later the young bartender came over checking on them.

"You ladies good?"

"We'd be better if you introduced us to your friends." Sasha nodded towards the 3 guys.

"Sasha!" Billie scolded at her best friend's boldness. Billie could tell the bartender looked a little disappointed.

"Damn those losers? You sure?"

"Mm-hmm." Sasha made eyes at her prey.

The bartender returned to the group of guys and motioned to Billie and Sasha. Sasha waving them over as Billie drowned herself in her beer glass. The group headed over to the girl's table. The tall one took his time behind the other two.

"Why hello ladies." The handsome black man smiled down at them.

"Hello gentlemen." Sasha put on her best come hither smile.

"Oh we aint those." The short one who Sasha was eyeing responded.

"Good. So who are you exactly?"

"I'm Bosco, this is Enson, and big and silent is Ray."

"Sasha and this is my best girl Billie." Sasha reached her hand out and held on to him longer than necessary. "Care to join us?"

The three guys sat down, Sasha smirked at Billie as Ray pulled a chair up next to her. Sasha flirted as Billie ordered another beer. She'd need liquid courage sitting this close to the man that'd been on her mind since she first saw him.

"So Billie is your middle name Jean?" Enson asked. Billie rolled her eyes because she knew where this was going.

"No and before you ask no I don’t know if my mom was big Michael Jackson fan." She didn’t need to tell them that she actually didn’t have a middle name because her mom was too drugged up to fill out the paperwork correctly. She often wondered if her mom thought she was a boy. All she knew about her mother was that she was a druggie that didn’t stick around after Billie turned 3. Billie got sick of the story through her years of foster care so she tended to get defensive.

"Don’t mind her. She gets that all the time." Sasha covering for her but began rambling about Billie. "Especially since her initials are BJ. Billie James. 30, single, 5’2”, steady job, cup size.." But Billie cut her off.

"Jesus Sasha why do you give'em my social security number while you're at it." Billie seethed.

"Oh calm down." Sasha gave her arm a little pity pat.

"BJ ehh?" Enson asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Don't be gross." Billie nipped that conversation in the bud.

After that the conversation focused on Sasha, which was just fine with Billie. Ray didn’t say much but chimed in when the guys explained they were all ex-Marines. That explained his shooting abilities. Billie wished she had more of Sasha's confidence but every time she looked over to Ray to say something she'd freeze and her tongue would turn to mush. Sasha did her best to keep Billie involved in the conversation but Billie saw that the pool table in the back was open. She mumbled to the group that she was going to play pool. She stopped by the bar for another beer and a tequila shot. She already accepted she'd be late for work in the morning. She set up the balls and looked up to see Ray grabbing a pool cue.

"Mind if I join?" He asked. Billie had to stop the shiver that ran down her spine at his deep voice but finally found hers.

"Not at all. Wanna break?"

"You might not get a turn." Ray teased with a small smile.

"I'll take my chances." Billie returned with a small smile of her own, slowly becoming more comfortable. Ray broke and sunk two balls on the break. Then another before missing.

"I thought I'd go easy on ya." Billie laughed.

"Suuuure." Billie smirked. This was her element. While bartending through college she spent a lot of time on bar pool tables, but anything competitive gave Billie a rush. Billie got set and easily sunk all her balls leaving the 8 ball.

"What the fuck?" Ray cursed completely stunned. Billie just laughed before calling her last pocket.

"Far right corner." A crisp hit and done. Billie stood up with a big smile. "Well that was fun." Ray was shocked.

"Beginner's luck?" He asked.

"I should've warned ya. I've spent many nights playing pool in places like this. I bartended through college, hustled on the side."

"Hustled is right, damn. Best 2 out of 3?" The second game was more competitive and closer but Billie still won.

"Fuck! Best 3 out of 5."

Billie could tell he was getting frustrated but he never got mean or douchey like most guys she played did. He ordered both of them another round of beers and shots. The others eventually joined them and ribbed Ray for getting his ass handed to him by Billie. Sasha and Bosco couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Billie hoped Bosco could hold his own because Sasha was a lot to handle.

When Billie checked her cell phone for the time she groaned at the late or early hour rather. If she headed home now she could get a couple hours of sleep. She caught Sasha's eyes in between her make out sessions with Bosco, and gave her a little wave goodbye and mouthed 'be good' to her friend. Billie didn't see Ray but thought it'd be weird to look for him so she grabbed her purse and headed out.

Planning on drinking Billie didn't have her car at the bar so she quickly ordered an uber. Just as she hit send she felt someone grab her elbow, Billie immediately reached for her small handgun she kept in her purse but strong hands controlled her easily. Frozen in fear Billie started to hyperventilate before flashes of a similar night and the reason she carried a gun and learned to shoot, flashed through her mind.

It was one of her last shifts as a bartender closing the bar when she was attacked. Billie was lucky to walk away from the attack with a couple fractures on her face and ribs. She was even luckier that they were after something else, or they easily could’ve done worse. The cops never found her attackers but from that day on Billie was determined to not let something like that happen to her again. But here she was totally subdued in seconds. The fear that this one would turn out worse than the first crossed her mind but when she finally focused, she heard a deep voice hushing her in an attempt to calm her down. She finally recognized it as the one she listened to most of the night, Ray. When she stopped resisting his grip lightened up. Billie stepped away from him, his hands letting her go.

"What the fuck dude?!" Billie asked still out of breath, chest heaving and one hand on her purse ready to grab her gun.

"Whoa, I just touched your arm and you freaked out. Saw you reaching for your gun so I grabbed you before you shoot me or yourself."

Billie looked him up and down. He looked like he was telling the truth but she scrutinized him longer hoping her attraction to him wasn't clouding her judgement.

"How did you know I was carrying?"

"I've seen you at the range before. You're a decent shot."

Billie just nodded her head taking his words in. A small part of her did a little happy dance on the inside because he'd noticed her too but now was not the time. He continued.

"I'm assuming you have good reason for carrying and reacting that way." Billie scoffed. Every woman had a good reason for being wary and defending themselves.

"Yeah. Uhh sorry."

"No problem, I shouldn’t have snuck up on you." He shrugged.

"Seriously!! How you can when you're that fucking big is beyond me."

Ray looked down and chuckled. He looked endearing when he was embarrassed.

A car pulled up and Billie's phone chimed notifying her that her car was there.

"Well my ride is here." Billie said gesturing to the car. He looked like he was deep in thought and didn’t respond.

"Okay well good night." Billie turned heading to the back seat of the car.

"Hold up." Ray stepped forward and reached his hand out. "Phone." It wasn't a question as so much as an order. But Billie did as he said and handed him her phone. He clicked on the screen and then handed her the phone back. On the screen it had a new number saved under the name Merrimen.

"Merrimen? Your last name?"

"Yeah Military habit." He shrugged.

"Mind if I still call you Ray?"

He nodded and then with a smirk.

"As long as you call." He stepped forward and opened the car door for her.

"Let me know you get home alright."

"'Kay."

She was in the car that was driving off before she could wrap her head around what just happened. She typed a quick text to her best friend.

**Billie: Please be safe and text me when you get home.**

**Sasha: Don’t worry babe, I have him right where I want him.**

She was still shocked Ray gave her his number when she got home. Once Billie was in bed she tossed and turned debating on whether to text him or not. Finally, sleep was threatening to overtake her so she typed a message quickly.

**Billie: Hey this is Billie. Too tired to call but I'm home.**

**Merrimen: Good. I'll see you soon.**

The message wasn't a question but a promise. Billie found that she was good with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date(?) Awkward text conversations. Pool party!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times at the end of this chapter. You've been warned.

Over the weekend Billie debated back and forth on calling him but convinced herself that he had her number now and if he wanted to talk to her, he would call her. Doing a whole lot of nothing all weekend Billie decided to go to the shooting range Sunday afternoon. She was in the zone shooting her groupings well when she felt someone tall step in close behind her. Her ear protection was lifted off one ear and then he spoke softly but loud enough for her to hear.

"You didn’t call."

She wondered if the shivers would ever go away at the sound of his voice.

"Neither did you."

She felt him laugh behind her before stepping away and setting up in the lane next to her. After she finished shooting with both her guns, the one she carried and the one she had at home, she stepped back to watch Ray shoot for a bit. He was good and definitely deadly now that she knew he used to be in the military. When he finished, he looked over his shoulder at her, Billie was immediately flushed. The man was hot and when he looked her way Billie could barely contain her excitement but she was trying oh so hard to play it cool. Ray packed up his stuff and motioned for Billie to follow him out. When they got to the parking lot he asked if she was hungry.

"Starving." She answered with a smile.

“Follow me.”

Billie followed him in her 90's model jeep wrangler. The soft top had seen better days but living in LA she didn't need the top too many days. He pulled into a Hawaiian restaurant.

"Hawaiian?" She asked as she got out of her jeep.

"Buddy of mine owns it. Shits good."

"Lead the way, Ray." He raised his eyebrow at her rhyming and she just laughed.

They both ordered at the counter and took their seats in a booth. Ray's friend was working and told him it was on the house.

"Now I know why we came here. You eat for free, it’s a cheap date!" Realizing what she said she back tracked. "Not that this is a date, unless you want this to be a date."

He just looked at her amused at her floundering.

"Never mind I'll just shut up." He gave her a humorous smile but didn't answer the question.

"Where you from?" He finally asked. Billie was relieved with the change of subject.

"Here. But I've lived all over LA. Bounced around to different foster families."

He just nodded and didn't try to make her feel better for something he had nothing to do with. She appreciated it. Too many people tried to fix problems that couldn't be fixed. Some things just were. Her family, or lack thereof was just one of those things. They talked high schools. Billie went to 3 different ones but never Long Beach Poly where Ray went. He was 8 years older than her anyway. She told him about college. How she put herself through school with Sasha's support. He shared small details about his time in the military and his friends.

"My crew and Marine brothers are the only family I got."

Billie knew what he meant but she didn't even have that. Only Sasha and Sasha's family that welcomed her as one of their own but it wasn't the same.

The food was delicious and Billie had to tell him so.

"Told ya." He said smirking.

"Yeah, yeah." Billie rolled her eyes dramatically but she couldn't keep the smile of her face.

He asked about her work and she shared about her boring desk job and her talent with numbers. He looked intrigued when she said she could run books with her eyes closed. He steered clear from his work but Billie didn’t mind too much. If he was a Marine then he wasn’t a total lazy ass. Plus she liked slowly getting to know one another.

After their impromptu dinner they began texting more throughout the week. Billie forced herself to be more forward.

**Billie: How was your day?**

**Merrimen: Fine. Worked out with Enson.**

**B: That's good, those muscles won't build themselves.**

**M: Noticed my muscles huh?**

**B: Uh yeah...I'm not blind.**

**M: Do you like them?**

**B: They're not bad. But dont go crazy. No chick likes a guy who has no neck and can't fit through a door but I guess muscles are better than guys who have chicken legs.**

**M: Don't worry I dont skip leg day.**

**B: Good. Balance is good.**

**M: Havent heard from you in a bit. You good?**

**B: Yeah sorry. My fucking boss is a real pain in my ass.**

**M: Need me to handle him for ya?**

**B: God I wish but no I need this job. That's sweet of you.**

**M: Nobody's called me sweet before.**

**B: Well I did. And you are.**

**B: Deal with it.**

**M: Yes mam.**

**B: Over or Under?**

**M: What?**

**B: Oh context right. Sorry. I need your help to settle an argument with Sasha.**

**M: okay...**

**B: Does toilet paper go over or under?**

**M: You're seriously arguing about this.**

**B: Well yeah because the bitch keeps changing all my rolls when she comes over.**

**B: Hello??**

**B: Too ridiculous?**

**M: Ridiculous yes. but not too much.**

**B: Sooooo which is it?**

**M: Over**

**B: Thank God you may stay**

**M: Gonna kick me out if i said the wrong thing?**

**B: Opposite toilet paper people are just not compatible. It's science.**

**M: Well good thing we agree.**

**B: Good Morning. Wanna meet for coffee?**

**M: Can't. Busy. But i want you to come to a BBQ at Enson's this weekend.**

**B: Really?**

**M: I say what i mean.**

**B: Okay tough guy. I'll be here. Send me the details.**

**M: Good.**

Sasha was going to the BBQ with Bosco too well if they could pull themselves off of each other for more than a minute. Bosco told the girls to bring bathing suits, which made Billie's stomach drop. Sasha did her best to make her feel better.

"Dude. You're hot AF. ALL of you. Plus when you hook up with that big piece of man you'll be happy you have some extra cushion for the pushin'" As she imitated grinding the air.

"We've just been talking. Doesn’t mean he likes me."

"Well Bosco said this is not his usual M.O. He's never spent time and effort on a chick before."

"What's his M.O.?"

"One night stands."

"What kind of girls?"

Sasha hesitated.

"I don’t know."

"Sasha..."

"Okay. Strippers but they ain't got shit on you boo."

"Thanks love."

After a while Sasha checked in with her.

"You still gonna go?"

"Yeah I am."

Billie was a ball of nerves the day of the BBQ. She and Sasha went swimsuit shopping earlier and found Billie a one piece that covered her stomach that she was self-conscious about but had cut outs on the sides showing off her curvy hips and made her rack look amazing. Sasha insisted that it would have Ray drooling. She decided to wear the swimsuit with cutoff jean shorts and a loose tank top. Bosco got the girls drinks as soon as they arrived and Billie was thankful. She didn’t see Ray in the backyard anywhere. When she decided to head inside to see if he was there, she turned right into Enson who spilled his plate of BBQ on her shirt. Enson's sweet wife offered to throw it in the wash. Sasha hopped up and stripped the shirt off of Billie as she protested.

"Girl you're hot own it." Sasha whispered in her ear getting the tank top off.

Then she scampered away leaving Billie standing in the sexy swimsuit and shorts. Most of her back showed with her hips and a good amount of cleavage. Showing so much skin around a bunch of strangers was causing her anxiety. Billie needed another beer so she walked over to the coolers on the side of the patio. As she bent down she felt a large warm hand gently grab her waist then pulled her into their lap. As soon as she was seated she knew it was Ray. She was very aware of the skin on skin contact as she leaned back against him. He was wearing a white wife beater tank top that showed off his big arms and tattoos. She spoke first.

"I wondered where you were."

"I'm right here."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." She felt him chuckle.

"I tell you to come to a BBQ and you show up half-naked?" He was teasing her speaking close to her ear.

"Well Bosco said it was a pool party and then Sasha got involved."

"Damn I guess I owe them a thank you."

Billie finally turned to face him. Ray kept stroking exposed skin on her hip. Their breathing mingled making it hotter than it already was outside. Billie couldn’t take it anymore and leaned in pressing her lips against his. But before they could go any further the guys made a huge commotion yelling at Ray to look. Billie pulled back but Ray held her in his lap. She heard him mutter under his breath. "Fuckers."

Billie felt less self-conscious sitting on his lap. Sasha was right he was a large piece of man and it made her feel small and feminine. The thought of his strong body on hers made her squeeze her thighs together. Which she had to tell herself to stop because she was on his lap. Ray was talking with the guys but every so often he'd lean forward and graze his lips on her shoulder. Billie was tingling all over but at the same time she began to get more comfortable with him. She even chimed in with the guys ragging on Bosco. Ray's deep laugh in his chest vibrated through Billie. She knew she was already soaked from all his touches. People started to leave but Sasha was just getting started. She brought over another drink to Billie.

"Let's swim!!" Sasha squealed already jumping in the pool in her string bikini. Billie looked over at Ray almost reluctant to leave him. He patted her hip.

"Go. I have to talk to the guys real quick." Then he leaned forward and kissed her neck. Billie stood up on weakened legs. She stripped off her shorts and caught Ray's eye before he went inside the house. With confidence that she didn't know she had Billie smirked and gave him a wink. The pure lust on his face told her she was playing with fire. It did nothing but excite her more.

The girls swam and chilled in the pool with Enson's wife, Malia and some of her friends. Sasha was well on her way to wasted but Billie was still surprisingly grounded.

"Billie." Ray called. It was first time she'd heard him say her name. She loved it coming from him. She got out the of the pool and boldly didn't grab a towel to cover up. Something she normally would do. She stood dripping in front of him.

"We're going home." His tone held a promise of what's to come. She didn't know if he meant his home or hers but it didn't matter. She'd go anywhere with him at the moment.

"Yes sir." Billie dried off quickly and threw on her shorts even though they'd get wet anyway.

"Sasha I've got a ride. Be safe please!" She told her friend but she kept her eyes on Ray and started to follow him out.

"Yeah you do. Ride it good girl!!" Sasha was squealing after her. Billie was mortified inside but she honestly was hoping for it. As they passed Bosco he reassured Billie.

“I got her Billie.”

“Thank You Bosco.”

She followed behind Ray who reached his hand back. She slipped her small hand in his large one. When they got to his SUV he opened the door for her and helped her in.

"Shit my ass is all wet." Billie gestured to the seat.

"I'm not worried about the seat." He hurried around and jumped in driving off.

"Your place?" He asked.

"Yeah um Eastmont." He nodded and drove to the highway.

The AC was on and it made Billie shiver since her suit and shorts were still damp. The more she shivered her nipples hardened, but she doubted it was just because of the cold. Ray reached over and set his hand on her bare thigh. His hand was warm and rough. Billie had to keep herself from moaning as he stroked her leg.

"So your friend is a bit wild huh?" Billie chuckled.

"Yeah you could say that."

"She's doing a number on Bosco. I've never seen him this way. He's like a puppy dog with a sore dick."

"She does that to men. I probably should've warned him of her that night. She gets what she wants."

"What about you? Do you get what you want?" Billie licked her lips.

"We'll see."

His grip on her thigh tightened. She gave him the last few directions as they go off the highway to her little house.

"You live here alone?"

"Yeah, I got a deal on the foreclosure sale. Plus I've been working for the firm for a while. It needs some fixing up though."

As they got to the front door, Billie realized that she left her purse in Bosco's car.

"Fuck me."

"What? Out here?" He asked with a smirk.

"I left my purse with my keys in Bosco's car." She said frustrated because just might have to fuck him on the porch.

"Spare key anywhere?"

"Oh yeah!" She lifted one of the potted plants on the front porch that hid the spare key.

"You need a better hiding spot for that. Anyone could get in." She unlocked the door.

"Anyone huh? Well would you specifically like to come in?"

He loomed over her and stepping forward as she stepped backwards inside the house. Once they were inside he shut the door behind him before reaching for her and lifting her up forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She felt how hard he was between her legs. He looked at her straight in the eye. She could see the question in his eyes and gave him one firm nod. Before she even finished nodding his lips were on hers. She couldn’t stop the moan that slipped out at the contact. It'd been awhile for Billie, plus she was so worked up from the teasing all afternoon. She gripped his broad shoulders but from his grip she knew he was holding her weight with ease. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other held her neck holding her face close. His tongue massaged hers making her even wetter. Billie nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth causing him to growl softly.

"Bedroom?" He mumbled.

"Hall to the right, last door on the left." Billie answered out of breath.

As he walked them down the hall his hand at her neck untied the tie of the top of her swimsuit then dropped to the middle of her back doing the same thing for the next one. He stepped to the bed, knelt down and laid her down but sat up looking down at her. Billie knew this was the moment, now or never. He watched her as she pulled the strings of her swimsuit out from under her and pulled it down her front exposing her breasts, nipples hard demanding attention. Ray bit his lower lip standing up and quickly pulled his tank top up over his head and kicked off his shoes. Billie undid the button her shorts. She swore she felt every single tooth of the zipper going down. Billie hooked her thumbs in her suit and started to pull it down but it was difficult with the damp suit with her thick thighs and ass. Ray bent down and grabbed it on both sides. She lifted her hips to help him as he peeled the suit and shorts down her legs. He tossed the clothes and just watched her for a minute. He looked up and down her body more than once. The longer he took Billie started to get more self-conscious and her arms at her sides slowly made their way to her middle hugging her herself.

"Second thoughts?" She asked with her eyes closed. She didn't think she could take the rejection. She could only hear her heart thudding in her ears, but she felt the bed dip and then his body as he laid down beside her. He leaned over her face as his hand cupped her one of her breasts, thumb stroking her nipple. She gasped and her eyes flew open.

"Not a fucking chance."

Ray kissed her hard as his hand tweaked and pulled her nipple. He gave her right breast attention before moving to the left. Her chest filled his large hands well. His fingers trailed down to her soft belly pulling her hands away from where they still trying to cover. His lips worked down to her neck. His fingers found her curly patch of hair on her mound, cupping her firmly. He lined up a finger on her soaked slit before dragging it between her lips over her entrances and finally her clit. The brief contact caused Billie’s breath to stutter. He teased her like that for a while before slipping one inside her. She was beyond ready so it slid in with ease but his long thick fingers reached spots she could never reach herself. Billie realized her eyes had fallen shut. She opened them finding his green ones looking down at her. He kept eye contact as he leaned down to take a pert nipple into his mouth. She hissed as his tongue made contact. Before she could recover from that sensation he added another finger stroking that spot that felt like heaven. Billie felt the wave of an orgasm building embarrassingly fast.

“I’m gonna....” She didn’t finish her sentence because he added his thumb rubbing perfect circles to her clit.

“Give it to me.” His voice undid her causing the wave to crash down, setting all her nerves on fire. As she came down from the high she saw Ray smirking at her.

“That good?” He sounded so smug.

“It was alright.” But her heaving chest told him it was better than that. He raised an eyebrow at her. She laughed and shrugged.

“Can’t have you getting a big head. It’s just been a while.”

“We can fix that.” He told her with a smirk.

Billie rolled pushing Ray on his back. She put her hand on his chest traced the letters of his tattoo. Then down his tight stomach past the ‘peckerwood’ tattoo which she would give him a hard time about later but she was on a mission. She undid his button and zipper before reaching in his boxer briefs finding what she was after. He was definitely proportionate to his large size. As she stroked him he brought his hand to the back of her head pulling her down for a kiss. Dragging hand up and down she twisted her wrist when she got to the leaking tip. Ray moaned in her mouth. She pulled away quickly walking to her bathroom. She heard him grumbling behind her.

“What the fuck?”

She grabbed a condom from the bathroom drawer and returned throwing the package him.

“Safety first mister.”

His pants were off in a flash. He rolled on the condom and when Billie didn’t think she could get any wetter she felt a rush between her legs. All of sudden Billie was frozen standing a few feet from the bed just watching him but his voice pulled her to him.

“Come here.” She went to sit next to him on the bed but he stopped her.

“No, on top.”

When she hesitated, he sat up, reached out grabbed her hand pulling her in between his legs. He grabbed the back her knee pulling her on top of him. Following his lead, she straddled him, hands on his shoulders. He reached down and lined himself against her entrance. He never rushed her just kept his hands on her hips and kissing her everywhere he could reach. She finally lowered herself on him slowly. He was thick stretching her wide. The further she sank the harder he gripped her hips. When she was full to the hilt she released a long breath.

“Holy shit.” He grunted his agreement.

Once she was ready she started with shallow strokes, eventually rolling her hips. She gained confidence with each ‘oh fuck’ and ‘damn that’s it’ from his lips. Finding a rhythm that hit her clit just right, she fell apart in his strong arms and he followed quickly after.

“Fucking perfect.” He whispered as he held her tight to him.

After the first time the next 36 hours were a blur of skin, moans, and intense pleasure. Billie wasn’t a complete novice at sex but Ray showed her things she never imagined doing, especially at her size. He held her up in the shower not letting her slip once. Her favorite was on her knees, face down on the bed while Ray pounded into her from behind. She tried to sear the look of Ray’s ecstasy after she sucked him to completion. It was the best weekend she’d ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness. First Fight. Girls night. Make up sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note of the tag additions.

When Monday morning came Billie couldn’t pull herself out of bed even though she was alone. Ray had left late the night before. Without getting out from under the covers she typed an email to her boss giving him a sickly excuse hoping he wouldn’t be a total asshole about it. Around 11 a.m. she woke up to the chime of a text message from Sasha.

**Sasha: Lunch?** **I have your purse and** **I need to know what happened?!? You never answered my texts yesterday.**

**Billie: I’m actually not at work today. Not feeling well.**

**Sasha: WHAT?! >?!? ** **Ohhhhhhh** **Billie. I’m coming to you!**

“Shit.” Billie mumbled to herself.

She didn’t know if she could handle Sasha’s antics at the moment but not too long later Billie heard Sasha at the door. Billie forced herself out of bed. She groaned loudly feeling all her sore muscles pull tight. Shuffling her way to the door she opened it and immediately turned back towards her couch. She gingerly sat down. 

“Oh. My. God.” Sasha emphasized each word as she shut the door behind her. “You literally cannot walk.”

“Sasha.” Billie tried to stop her.

“He fucked you so hard you can’t walk!! AND you had to call into work!” Sasha exclaimed but sobered for a second. “Wait he didn’t hurt you did he?”

“No Sasha he didn’t hurt me.”

“Good because if he did, I’d have to kill him and I’d hate to do that to Bosco’s friend. I kinda like the guy.” 

The idea of Sasha killing Ray made Billie laugh but that’s what she loved about her best friend.

“Just kinda?” Billie hinted at the fact that Sasha just admitted she liked Bosco which is more than she has with any guy in a long time.

“Yeah kinda. So skipping work. That good?” Sasha avoided Billie’s attempt to get more out of her.

“I’m just sore and didn’t get much sleep.” Billie admitted but avoided the actual question.

“Well I picked up your favorite taco place so I expect ALL the juicy details.”

Billie shared some highlights of her weekend with her best friend but kept most of it to herself. Like how sweet Ray was taking care of her every single time and afterwards helping clean her up when she was completely spent. How he reached out to touch her throughout the night even if it was just a hand on her during the little bit they did sleep. How he’d check and make sure she was absolutely okay with everything. Not only did she want to keep some of their moments private but she also doubted a hard ass like Ray wanted her gossiping about how sweet his bedside manner was.

Billie made it back to work next day, but it was Thursday before she heard from Ray again. 

**Merrimen: Cool if I come by tonight?**

**Billie: Sure, but I probably** **wont** **get** **home** **till 8. Have to work late.**

**M: My offer to take care of your boss is still on the table.**

**B: Still no Ray**

**M: Fine. See you tonight.**

Ray was already in her driveway as she pulled in. He walked over as she struggled to get a box of files out of the back of her jeep. Towering over her he reached over and got the box for her. They silently got inside the house and set everything down. There was a bag of food on the table. Billie didn’t even see Ray bring it in. Before thinking Billie hugged Ray hiding her face in his chest.

“Hi.” She said muffled.

Ray stroked the hair on the top of her head then kissed it.

“Rough day?”

She nodded and pulled back.

“I should’ve text you. I had to bring home a project that has to be done tomorrow. I swear Chad does this to me on purpose.”

“Chad?”

“Yeah my boss, well actually my supervisor but my real boss is never really at the office.”

“What the fuck kind of name is Chad?”

“Douche bag kind.”

Billie went to her room to change out of her work clothes while Ray set out their Chinese food on the table. When she returned, she sat down a little too fast and winced.

“You okay?” Ray noticed.

“Yeah I’m good.”

“Don’t lie to me.” The statement held more weight than the current conversation.

“I’m still a bit sore.” Billie’s face flashed with heat.

It took a minute for Ray to realize what Billie meant.

“Fuck.” Ray looked pissed but Billie could tell not at her.

“Whoa hey. I’m fine. And I loved everything we did. Trust me. I just wasn’t lying about it being awhile.”

“Well we’ll have to get you all healed up. Because it’s definitely going to happen again.”

It was Billie’s turn to say “Fuck.”

Ray stayed after dinner even though Billie had to work on the project. He sat next to her on the couch watching football, occasionally reaching over and rubbing her neck.

“Motherfuckers.” Billie mumbled.

“The Raiders?”

“No these assholes whose accounts I’m handling. They basically rape their employees, give them less than livable wages. Then get tax breaks and fuck off with millions of dollars. These bastards are the ones that should be in jail.” She ranted.

Billie was getting heated. Unfortunately seeing rich men getting away with basically murder was part of the job but her background made it impossible to accept. Billie looked over at Ray who looked like he was studying her. They stared at each other for a while. It finally looked like Ray decided something.

“Did you know that I did time?” He asked never looking away from her.

She shook her head no. Ray took a deep breath.

“10 years. Most of it up at Terminal Island. Paroled a few months ago.”

“Damn.” Billie paused before asking. “Can I ask what for?”

“Scared you’re with a killer?”

“You’re not like that.” Billie defended. Growing up rough Billie knew lots of people who were in and out of prison. She knew deep down that her and Ray had a lot to learn about each other but she liked to think she could tell the difference between good and truly bad guys.

“I was a Marine. They made me a killer a long time ago.” He said softly.

“That’s different. Have you ever killed someone because you wanted to?” He shook his head.

“Only for the job. It’s me or them.”

Billie reached over and held his hand. After a few moments of not talking Ray answered her earlier question.

“I robbed banks.”

“Banks. As in multiple.”

“What can I say? I’m good at what I do.” He said jokingly but then his face got dark. “But obviously not good enough. Fucking tail light.” 

“Thanks for telling me.” She laced her fingers with his. Before she spoke again she took a deep breath. “Remember the night you snuck up on me at Ziggy’s?”

Ray nodded.

“Well I got jumped a few years ago. I was closing up the bar I worked at and I needed some extra cash so the owner had me stay late to handle some business for him. He was dealing on the side and had me sell some of his product. It was supposed to be all set up with guys he knew. Easy job, just hand over the bag and get the money. I was so fucking stupid.” Billie shook her head, “They beat me good and left me there, taking the coke and the money. I was living with Sasha at the time so when I didn’t come home, she came to the bar and found me in the alley bleeding. Couldn’t see out of my eyes for a week. Sasha made me talk to the cops but I never told anyone about the drugs. On top of that I lost my job. Fucker fired me. I was terrified he’d try to kill me too. Then there’s all the shit I did growing up trying to survive the homes. And I know it’s not comparable whatsoever. But what I’m trying to say very badly is that I don’t think you’re a bad guy. We gotta do what we gotta do right?” Billie held her breath after her rambling.

Ray pulled her into his lap straddling him and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back until she felt him stir underneath. She pulled away both of them catching their breath.

“Sorry. I don’t think I can tonight.” Billie apologized.

“I’m not going to do anything, just stay here.” He said setting his forehead against hers.

After a while Billie slid off his lap but curled up to his side instead. Soon she was asleep. When she woke up it was already morning and she was in her bed. She reached over to other side of the bed and it was faintly warm and smelled like him. Ray must’ve stayed the night but left early. Billie smiled to herself as she got up to get ready for work. 

Over the next couple weeks Billie and Ray spent more and more time together. They did anything and nothing, including lots of sex. Ray’s 10 year drought had caught up with him, but he never pushed Billie too far or did anything she didn’t want to do. Billie honestly hadn’t ever felt sexier in her whole life. 

They weren’t always alone they also spent time with his crew. Billie was smart and put two and two together. The guys; Enson, Bosco, Donnie and a few other guys she’d met at the party, were a part of Ray’s crew. She knew deep down that they’d probably work another job eventually but Ray never told her anything. At the time being she was perfectly happy ignoring the complications of what that would bring.

Enson even asked Billie if she would tutor his daughter Maloa in a couple classes. She was a sweet girl and Billie didn’t mind helping out. Billie wished she had someone to help her out when she was younger. Enson was so proud of his kids. It warmed Billie’s heart to see Ray with his friends and their families. Ray was naturally protective. 

Sasha and Bosco were also getting hot and heavy but Bosco was hopeless. He followed her around like a lost puppy but all guys did with Sasha. But Billie could tell Sasha had true feelings for the guy as much as she didn’t want to admit it.

Things were going smoothly until one day Billie called Ray and caught him in a terrible mood. He cut her off and snapped at her. When she asked what was wrong he said, “None of your fucking business.” She attempted a few text messages after that, hoping he cooled off but all remained unanswered. Sasha told her Bosco had been withdrawn too which was weird since he wanted to be with her all the time. 

Billie was frustrated because she knew she was falling for Ray even though she knew she shouldn’t let herself. She’d stupidly thought when they had shared their pasts that they would be closer to being a real thing but Billie was realizing that maybe she was wrong about him. 

Sasha demanded a girl’s day starting with morning yoga which Billie wasn’t thrilled about but she reluctantly agreed because in all honesty she needed some zen in her life. After the yoga class Billie went across the street to a coffee shop for drinks while Sasha chatted with ladies from their class. As she left the store with the drinks, she was stopped by a rough looking guy who desperately needed a bath. 

“’Scuse me miss.” Obviously not sorry because he’d run right into her.

Billie just nodded and tried to walk around him but he blocked the way.

“Wait, don’t I know you?” He asked.

“Sorry I don’t think so.”

“Yes I do, you know my wife, Debbie. She works with you right?”

Billie had to think and had a flash of last year’s Christmas party. She now remembered this guy as the trashed asshole who groped a few ladies and punched out Santa. 

“Deb! Oh yeah. How are you?” Billie said trying to be polite.

“I’d ask how you are doing but I can tell you are doing just fine.” He was obviously looking her breasts in her work out top.

Completely disgusted Billie bull nosed her way around him maintaining a forced smile on her face the whole time.

“Yep I’m great. Say hi to Deb for me. Later.” “Hopefully never.” She mumbled as she jogged away from him.

Billie pushed the weird encounter out of her mind as she and Sasha spent the rest of the day lounging around watching their favorite movies before getting dressed up to go out with some other friends. That night feeling bold and pissed off at Ray, Billie went all out. She wore a black button up henley dress that hugged her like a second skin. Make-up and hair on point Sasha and Billie met up with friends at a club. 

Billie was slamming back shots as soon as she got there. She was definitely getting more attention than she usually got. She wasn’t sure if it was the dress, the booze or her don’t give a fuck attitude but she was going with it. When the music and drinks flowed, Billie stopped worrying about anything else. She just focused on dancing and having a good time, not knowing Sasha was busy sending videos to Bosco. 

On the other end of the videos Bosco, Ray and the crew were busying looking up info on the major crimes guys when Bosco’s phone started dinging repeatedly. 

“Turn that shit off Bosco!” Ray yelled annoyed.

“Uhh I think you’re gonna want to see these, Ray.”

“Does it have to do with the job?”

“No. Your girl.”

“What?” Ray stomped over to look. 

In the video Billie was twerking and shaking her ass. She was wearing a sexy dress and looked fucking hot. The next one showed Billie and another girl they didn’t know rapping along to a song. The videos showed more guys than Ray liked hanging around Billie. 

“We’ve got work to do.” Ray said gruffly.

“Looks like you got work to do, bro. Sasha said she’s feeling it.”

Ray glared at him. Bosco raised his hands in surrender.

“Just saying bro.”

Ray couldn’t focus after that so he kicked everyone out for the night and texted Billie. 

Billie was covered in sweat but still felt amazing. 

“I needed this!” She shouted to Sasha.

“I know you did!” 

“I love you!!”

“I love you more!!”

The girls laughed as they made their way to the bathrooms. Billie checked her phone as they waited in line.

**Merrimen: Why don’t you dance like that for me?**

**Billie:** **Ohh** **going to be nice to me now? And how the fuck you know I’m dancing right now?**

**M: Sasha sent videos to Bosco. You talking about the other day?**

**B: Fucking right.**

**M: It** **doesn’t** **concern you.**

**B: I’m not fucking asking to know every single fucking detail of your life but w** **hen you** **take your shit out on me but refuse to give me any fucking information THAT SHIT IS ANNOYING. I know** **youre** **a tough** **guuy** **but I don’t** **appreciaate** **being talked to like that.**

**M:** **Youre** **drunk.**

**B:** **yes** **but** **doesnt** **make what I said not** **ture** **.**

**B: true. Dammit.**

**M: You’re right. My bad.**

**B: The words your looking for are I’m and Sorry.**

**M: You’re killing me.**

**M:** **Fuck** **I’m sorry. It was shitty of me.**

**B: Thank you.**

**M:** **So** **you** **gonna** **dance like that for me?**

**B: They told me you ha** **ve** **a thing for strippers.**

**M: I have a thing for you**

**M: Let me fix this. Can I come get you?**

**B: It’s** **girls** **night.**

**M: Sasha will understand.**

**B: I’m at the Underground.**

**M: Be there soon.**

Sasha knew by the look on your face what happened. 

“You two made up?”

“Thanks to you sending those damn videos.” 

“You’re welcome.”

“Sorry to bail.”

“It’s cool girl I’m having Bosco come here too.”

“Thanks for today Sasha. You’re the best.”

“I know.” 

Billie and Sasha stopped at the bar for one more shot before the girls went their separate ways. Ray was in a black SUV when Billie got outside. She jumped in the car and he took off. As he drove he kept looking over at her. Billie was determined to let him to be the first one to speak but he was as stubborn they come. Once they got on her street she broke.

“Do you seriously have nothing to say to me?”

Ray pulled in the driveway quickly and put the car in park. He undid his seat belt and leaned over the console to face Billie. He reached out gently but firmly grabbing Billie’s neck, thumb caressing her cheek. He leaned in kissing her jawline, then her neck, finally up to her ear.

“You’re so fucking sexy, that’s what I have to say to you.”

As much as Billie loved hearing it something nagged her in the back of her mind.

“Is that it?”

Ray stopped moving but didn’t pull away.

“Meaning?”

“I mean,” Billie pulled back enough to look him in the eyes, “I fucking like you okay? And I thought after the last few weeks this shit meant something.” 

Ray did the silent thing again, this time it unnerved Billie.

“Is it just me?” She whispered. Ray finally answered.

“No, it’s not.”

They were done talking for the evening. The two made their way inside, then to her bedroom. As Ray pulled at her dress Billie shook her head and led him to the cushioned bench at the end of her bed and forced him to sit down. She connected her phone to the speakers and found the music she was looking for. Bass thumped through the room and then a sexy melody. Billie was riding the liquor in her system. Before losing her nerve, Billie started to move, swaying her hips from side to side. Gliding her hands up and down her curves, she noticed his hands clenching and unclenching like he wanted to reach out and grab her. Giving her confidence Billie started to lose herself in the music rolling her hips round and round. Her hands went to the buttons on her dress slowly unbuttoning each one. Ray leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. He reached out pulled at the waist of her dress to him before ripping it open, buttons flying everywhere.

“This was my favorite dress.”

“I’ll get you a new one.”

Billie slipped the dress off her shoulders letting if fall to the floor revealing her bra and panties. She’d worn the sexiest black lace bra she owned and a plain black thong that reached high on her hips. She stepped between Ray’s legs pushing him back then turned around sitting on his lap. She grinded her ass on his ever-hardening cock. The sensation of his clothes rubbing against her bare ass cheeks felt strangely good. She leaned back onto his chest guiding his hands up to her breasts. His lips attached to her neck. When Billie pulled away and heard him growl behind her. Billie chuckled.

“Calm down big boy. We’re not done.”

Billie straddled his lap. She continued her grinding his large hands coming up to grab her bare ass cheeks helping guide her exactly where he wanted her. One of his hands came up her back and made quick work of her bra. She peeled it off and down her arms tossing it on the floor. She pulled down his over shirt and then pulled off his tank top. The skin on skin contact was intoxicating. Suddenly Ray stood up taking her with him. 

“What? Didn’t like it?” Billie’s voice pitched up on the last word because Ray turned around and dropped her on the bed.

He predatorily crawled to her as she scooted up the bed to her pillows. He hovered over her.

“I think it’s supposed to be me, making it up to you.” He pulled off her soaked thong and settled himself between her legs. His warm breath on her wet core gave her the chills. He started kissing the inside of her thighs.

“Yeah this will work.” Billie got comfortable with her pillow.

For the next hour Ray teased and licked his apology to her. He’d add his fingers, bring her the brink but then back off. Once Billie screamed in frustration, he gave her everything all at once. His tongue licked her clit, changing directions constantly, his long fingers curled up into her finding that glorious spot, and he brought his other hand up to tease her puckered hole that was drenched from her juices. Finally, she came screaming his name. He crawled back up to kiss her. She tasted herself and felt his wet beard on her chin.

“I could do that all night, but I want you cumming on my cock.” He mumbled against her lips.

“Hmm yes please.” Billie hummed. 

Before she knew it, he was lined up and ready. Billie would never get tired of the pleasurable stretch of his cock entering her pussy. He started off slow but his pace gradually gained momentum. He pulled her legs over his shoulders finding another deeper angle. Billie had to reach up to hold on to her headboard for support to push back against his thrusts. 

Ray let up looking down at Billie.

“What do you want?” 

Billie smiled up at him but didn’t say anything. She brought her legs down and rolled over to her hands and knees, leaning forward sticking her ass out.

“Fuck yeah.” Ray growled.

He slowly entered her again. Ray leaned forward kissing up Billie’s spine. One of his hands was curled around her hip down to her slit gathering wetness. Billie realized what he was doing when she felt the wetness smeared on her exposed ass hole. 

“You good?” Ray asked before going any further.

“Yesssss.” Billie nodded her head into the mattress her arms giving up. 

He spread her ass cheeks wider before spitting on her hole. Billie moaned loudly feeling dirty but oh so ready for what was about to happen. Ray pushed but the tip of a finger past the tight ring of muscle. Billie had to remind herself to keep breathing. He slowly pushed his finger in and out until she accepted his finger to the knuckle. He kept a consistent pace with his cock and then mimicked with his fingers. He gathered more of her wetness one more time before adding another finger to her ass.

“Holy fuck.” Billie gasped.

“That’s it. You’re being such a good girl. Taking all of me. Your ass is so fucking sexy, Billie. Next time I think you’ll take my whole cock like this. What do you think babe? You want me to fill your ass?”

Billie only moaned, words too much effort at this point. He found pace with both his fingers and his hips, hard and fast. His balls were slapping her clit deliciously. She just needed a little more. 

“Touch yourself.” He ordered. Billie didn’t realize that she was waiting for permission. She dragged her hand underneath her body finding her clit. It didn’t take much after that for Billie to come hard gushing all over Ray’s cock. Ray was right there with her. 

“Damn baby. You just squirted.” Ray huffed out of breath. Billie moaned but was shocked because she’d never done that with anyone before.

While Billie was blissed out she felt him pull out. She suddenly felt so empty. She heard the water running then Ray came back out with a warm wash cloth. He gently cleaned Billie before scooping her up in arms and laying them down together. The blanket pulled up over her naked body was the last thing she remembered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally to where the movie starts. Fluff. Dinner. Shitty day at work for Billie. Misunderstandings and make ups.

When Billie woke up in the morning, she was alone in bed but heard someone in the kitchen. She threw on some pj shorts and a t-shirt. She found Ray looking hilariously large in her tiny kitchen in just his pants cooking eggs. She sat down at the small breakfast bar curled up her legs to watch him.

“Cheese?” He asked pointing at the eggs.

“Yes please.” 

He finished up the eggs and toast, Billie made a note to get to the grocery store soon. He slipped in next to her. Billie moaned at the first bite.

“I could get used to this.”

“The eggs? I’ll teach you how to make them.” Ray offered. Billie looked at him resting her chin on her knee. 

“I meant all of it. All of you.” Billie smiled shyly at him.

Ray leaned over and kissed her softly. When he pulled back he spoke.

“Eat up. We’re going somewhere today.” 

After breakfast Ray and Billie showered and got ready. He didn’t tell her where they were going but he held her hand and kissed the back of it. They pulled up to the gun range.

“I thought you said I was a decent shot.”

“You are but practice never hurt nobody.”

After the range he drove them to a warehouse in Wilmington. When they got inside, she saw a board with maps and designs, a desk with a laptop with papers and pictures. Guns hung on the wall near an armored truck in the back. Billie could feel Ray’s stare on her as she took in everything.

“I’m assuming you’re not retired.” Billie said when she finally spoke.

“Not exactly.” Ray stood with his hands in his pockets. “We’re pulling the biggest job we’ve ever done.”

“Go big or go home?” Billie asked.

“Something like that.” Ray paused. “We ran into trouble the other night getting the truck. We lost Marcus. That’s why I snapped.”

“Fuck. I’m sorry.” 

Ray shrugged. He walked up to her pulling her close.

“I wanted you to know.”

“Will the other guys care.”

“They’re my crew. I call the shots.” Ray smirked. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a picture of someone she recognized. She pulled out of his arms and pointed at the guy.

“Who’s that?”

“They call him Big Nick. Runs Major Crimes, LASD. He’s working the truck case. We’re keeping our eyes out for him.”

“Fuck.”

“What?”

“He ran into me at the coffeeshop yesterday. He’s a real nasty guy. He’s married to a lady I work with but it seems to be over.”

“What did he say to you?”

“He just checked me out, knew I worked with Deb.”

“Say anything about me?”

She shook her head no. He didn’t say anything else but she knew he was pissed. This Big Nick guy was bad news. Ray didn’t share any specific details with Billie so she had less culpability but he wanted her to aware that shit was about to go down.

The next week Ray stayed over almost every night and even drove her to work a couple mornings. On Saturday they all headed over to Enson’s house because it was his daughter Maloa’s prom night. Billie helped Enson’s wife Malia get her ready while the guys hung out in the garage. When Maloa’s date arrived, Enson took him back for a chat.

“It’ll be fine.” Billie reassured Maloa.

When the date came out, he looked rightfully scared and they left for the dance. A few seconds later Billie heard all the guys laughing in the garage. Billie and Malia shared a smile shaking their head at their men.

That night all of the crew went out to eat. Bosco asked Sasha to come but she couldn’t make it because of a call back. Billie sat next to Ray, who showed more affection lately. Ray gave Billie a hard time when she couldn’t get hang of the chopsticks. 

“Having trouble there?”

“Shut up I don’t have stupidly huge hands to use these freaking things.” She gestured to his hands.

“You love my stupidly huge hands.” Ray smirked down at her.

“Yeah I do.” Billie wiggled her eyebrows at him teasingly.

“Eww c’mon guys we’re trying to eat here.” Bosco complained.

As everyone laughed Billie noticed Donnie tense up. That’s when she saw Big Nick come in with some other guys. Then he approached their table. Ray looked up and set a hand on Billie’s leg calming her down. She was going to follow his lead.

Nick started talking to Donnie about the gym. Billie could tell Donnie knew Nick but it was not from the gym. Nick asked Ray if he played football at Long Beach Poly. But Ray coolly said he was not from around here. He asked what they were all doing there and Donnie told him just enjoying a meal. Nick looked right at Billie then.

“We come here for the ass.” 

Ray’s grip on her leg tightened. 

“Well I’ll see you at the gym man.” Donnie tried to get him away from the table. He turned away but turned back.

“Number 55, right? That’s how I remember you. We wore the same number, 55, right? I went to South Torrance. We played you guys a couple times. You and those fat-ass Samoans. Yeah, they were big, but man, lazy motherfuckers. Probably all that Spam. Yeah, we fucking crushed you guys. Crushed you guys when I was there. Crushed you guys when you were there. Still crushing you guys.”

Ray had pushed back his chair back but Billie couldn’t help herself.

“When you were there? When was that? 50 years ago?”

“You’re that bitch that works with my wife.” He pointed at Billie.

“Ex-wife.” Billie corrected him out of spite.

“You think you’re pretty fucking smart don’t ya hun? Not if you’re hanging around these losers. You want a real man?”

Ray stood up. 

“We got family here bro. We don’t really appreciate you popping off or talking to my lady that way.” Ray was keeping his cool but she could sense the rage underneath.

Nick acted like he did nothing wrong but eventually his friend showed up to pull him away from the table. Ray sat back down and kissed Billie’s temple but the rest of the dinner was spoiled. Billie knew Ray noticed the exchange between Donnie and Nick. As they left the restaurant Ray pulled Billie aside. 

“Malia is gonna take you home. I have to handle something.”

Billie nodded and reached up on her toes, pulled him down to her kissing him hard.

“Be careful.” 

He nodded and left briskly to leave with the crew. Billie hoped he’d be safe and that nothing major was going wrong with the plan. From the moment Billie met Ray she could see a drive in him, a desire for something more. Then after she found out about his past and the current job it became much clearer. Having a mission was important to Ray, she wasn’t even sure it was about the money. It scared her that he thrived on the pressure and violence. What would he do when it was all over? What would he want with her?

Monday at work Billie ran into Deb in the copy room. Billie didn’t want to be a pain but she felt like she had to say something to her. Turns out Nick tracked her down and ruined her night too but signed the divorce papers. When Deb asked why Nick bothered her, she just said he was drunk and hit on the girls at their table. Painful for Deb but better than saying she was with a known crime crew and intimately involved with their leader.

That afternoon Billie was bent over a filing cabinet drawer trying to reach a file in the very back when she felt someone slide up against her. There was no way Ray would be at her office so who the fuck would be doing it. She heard an obnoxious chuckle behind her telling her it was her douche bag of a supervisor Chad.

“Get off me.” Billie spoke slowly and clearly so there was no room for confusion.

“Oh Billie baby I know you want me.”

She stood up and stepped away from him.

“Chad stop! I’m seeing someone and I don’t appreciate this in the office. Go away now and I won’t say anything.”

“Won’t say anything?? I’m your fucking boss. I cover for you when you call in sick. When you’re late for on an account. You owe me.”

He trapped Billie between him and the wall. His hands roamed up her body to her breasts. 

“Get off!!”

Billie shoved him off trying kicking him between the legs. He recovered and caught her wrist as she tried to get out of the room pulling her back to him, he back handed her splitting her lip open. 

“You’ll pay for that bitch.” He threatened but let her go when they heard voices coming closer.

Billie packed up her things and left immediately, not feeling safe around Chad any longer. She got a phone call that evening from the head boss terminating her. Chad had sway with him and he wouldn’t listen to any of Billie’s story of Chad’s assault. Billie had text Ray but didn’t tell him what happened. He was busy and would get back to her later. Billie knew the job was happening soon so she didn’t want to add any stress to him so she kept it to herself. She didn’t even tell Sasha because she’d go off but sooner or later someone would find out she lost her job. 

Regardless of the fact that the man she was seeing was about to rob a bank Billie was freaking out about losing her house, her car, her life. She had some savings but not much. 

Billie was able to avoid Ray for a couple more days but it was Sasha who found her first. 

“What the hell happened?”

Billie broke down and told her everything. She let it slip the reason why she didn’t want to tell Ray but Sasha was smart and already figured out things about Bosco. 

“I’m gonna kill him.” Sasha seethed about Chad.

“It’s not worth it. He’s a daddy’s trust fund kid. It’ll only bring more shit. I’m just going to take a couple weeks and then find another job. It’ll be fine.”

“You need to tell Ray.”

“I know.”

Wednesday night Ray stopped by unannounced. He let himself in but Billie didn’t get up off the couch. She tried to hide the hurt side of her face in the pillow. He sat down laid his head back. He looked tired. After a few minutes he looked over at her and spoke.

“What no hello?”

“Hey.” She said softly but didn’t move but then she felt arms underneath lifting her up and over into his lap.

She closed her eyes because she didn’t want to see the anger and disappointment. She felt his hand gently take her chin.

“Look at me.”

She opened her eyes and only saw concern. His eyes trailed over her busted lip.

“What happened?”

“It’s nothing.”

He raised his eyebrows at her. 

“Tell me.”

Billie took a deep breath and released it.

“Chad felt me up at work. I pushed him off, he slapped me. Then got me fired.” The words flew out of her mouth in a rush.

“Are you okay?” He asked looking over her.

“Yeah I’m fine just pissed. I didn’t want to tell you ‘cuz I know you have serious shit going on. You don’t need to worry about me.” 

“No one touches my girl. I’ll take care of this.”

“Ray seriously its fine. You don’t need to worry about it. He’s well connected and I don’t want this to screw anything up.”

“Come here.” He pulled her to his chest.

Billie eventually asked what happened with Donnie.

“It’s handled.”

“Is he still going to do the job with you guys?”

He nodded.

“I don’t trust him. He knew Nick.”

“Yeah I know.”

“When is it going down?”

“Friday.” 

Billie sucked in her breath. 

“What can I do?”

“Fucking nothing. You’re not getting involved with this shit.”

“You don’t trust me.” She pulled back to look him in the eyes.

“I don’t want you to get fucking hurt.”

The look in his eyes made her drop it at least for the moment.

The next day was Thursday, the day before the heist. Billie found out Chad was in the hospital. She called Ray and before he could talk she went off.

“I fucking told you not to do anything!!”

“I didn’t do anything.” He emphasized the I part. “I just had some old buddies take care of it.”

“God damnit Ray.” Billie said exasperated. Then the next sound through the phone made Billie’s stomach drop. It was a high-pitched giggle and a distinctive ‘Oh Ray’.

“What the fuck? Where are you?”

“I gotta go babe. I have to..”

“Handle some shit? Yeah I get it.” Billie cut him off and hung up. 

Billie was so angry. First, he didn’t listen to her and had someone attack Chad. Not that she cared about Chad but she didn’t want trouble for Ray. Then she heard him with some girl who obviously knew him very well from the sounds of it. So why give a fuck about her and handling Chad if he was just going to fuck off with some other chick?

Later Ray showed up at her house but she kept the door locked. After a few minutes of banging she went to the door. She swung it open.

“What!? What do you want?”

“Billie.” Ray said slowly as if to calm her down.

“No. I know all about Holly.”

“Fucking Bosco.” He muttered.

“Yeah fucking Bosco. The only one who would tell me where you and your dick just ‘had’ to go. Do me a favor and fuck off.” Billie tried to shut the door but his large hand stopped it.

“Billie stop.”

Ray pushed his way in making Billie give up. She got a whiff of him, he smelled sickly sweet.

“You even smell like a stripper!!”

“I was only there for business. She had to get to Nick and feed him information.”

“Oh so you trust your stripper ex-girlfriend to be a part of the job but not me. Oh good. Got it!”

Ray growled frustrated with Billie. He picked her up and held her tightly against the wall his nose grazing hers.

“Billie fucking stop and listen. I don’t give two fucks about her. I give a fuck about you! I _care_ about you.” He emphasized each word. “I’ve never cared about anything else except my crew and my next job. But you have come in and thrown the biggest wrench in my plans. I actually care what happens after this. I want to figure out a way out this one for good. Be set up for life. A life with you. Fuck!” He growled frustrated before kissing her passionately.

He pulled away for a moment.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes I understand.” She conceded. 

That night Ray and Billie made love all night slowly and held on to each other tightly as if the other would disappear. Whispers of promises and love were exchanged. When the sun rose Ray eventually had to break their happy bubble.

“I ain’t cuffin up. Not again” He held her hand on his chest. She lifted her head from his shoulder to look down at him.

“Then you better fucking get away.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heist from Billie's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH So I know I commented last chapter saying this chapter would be out very soon and I had every intention of posting earlier this week. But me and my baby girl came down with awful colds and let me tell you, taking care of a sick baby while also being sick is some serious hard shit. Anyway here it is. I'm excited for the ending coming up but also I don't want it to end. I've really enjoyed this story. I hope you have too!!!

Ray and Billie shared a few more kisses holding on to each other for what little time they had left before Ray got dressed and left. As soon as he was gone Billie quickly packed a couple bags of clothes and loaded her jeep with her bags and one of Ray’s he left for her. The tentative plan was that Ray would call her when he was in the clear and then give her directions on where to meet him. However, as much as Billie trusted Ray she knew there was too many things that could go wrong. Neither of them fully trusted Donnie and even though Billie didn’t know all the details she knew this was the biggest and most complicated job yet. The likelihood of something not going wrong was terrifying low.

Understanding that if she wanted to have Ray in her life, she was going to have to give up the life she’d built. Since she’d been fired, she didn’t have to worry about work but she’d put a lot of work into her home and seeing any money from it wasn’t going to be possible. Billie headed to her bank. She knew closing her accounts and walking out with her thousands of dollars in savings in cash would raise some eyebrows but after today she doubted it would matter. She chose Ray, she was all in.

She knew the target was the Federal Reserve, so against Ray’s wishes Billie headed down near the bank to be there for a quick getaway in case shit hit the fan. She scanned through the radio stations out of boredom when she caught a news station talking about a bank robbery at the Pico Rivera Trust and Savings. Ray warned her that part of plan would fall back on him but that she’d be safe as long as she played dumb, even though Billie had no intention of sticking around town without Ray. Ray was smart she wondered if Pico Rivera was a distraction for the Federal Reserve. 

She decided she’d been sitting in the same place too long so she moved her jeep to a different street near the bank. It was well into the afternoon when she saw two garbage trucks at the intersection. The two drivers nodded at each other but as she watched she recognized the logo on the garbage truck as one that was posted on Ray’s board in the warehouse. What could garbage trucks have to do with robbing a bank?

A little bit later Billie saw Donnie walking down the street before getting dragged into a truck by Nick and two other officers. The truck tore off down the street like a bat out of hell. Billie knew that wasn’t good. She debated for a moment because she knew Ray didn’t trust Donnie but she followed the truck at a distance anyway, worried they were chasing the others. She tried calling Ray but she doubted he had his phone on him. He was too smart for that. 

She followed the truck to a backed-up road with construction. She was confused on why Nick would go this way, until she saw the officers getting out of the truck with their weapons drawn. Fuck, she thought, Ray and the crew must be ahead around the corner. Soon enough she heard the booms of large caliber gunshots, people running for cover. Billie was boxed in but threw the jeep in reverse slamming into the car behind her. After two more times Billie was able to turn the jeep around. She sped back down the street hoping to get around to the other side of the chaos. The gunfire was deafening even a block over. As she drove, she caught sight of Nick running into an alley between two buildings. He was chasing someone. Billie hustled to the next block just in time to see Ray jumping over a fence but bullets pierced the sheet metal hitting Ray’s side. 

“NO!!!” She shouted pulling the jeep up to him. She could tell he was in shock and pain. Quickly she reached underneath her seat and grabbed her own handgun.

Billie jumped out and hid behind the car with Ray as more bullets whizzed past their heads.

“What are you doing here?” Ray grunting through clenched teeth. The blood was spreading, staining the white shirt under his vest. Billie didn’t answer as she peeked around the bumper of the car to return fire. 

“We gotta get out of here. Can you walk?” She asked. 

Ray attempted to pull himself up stumbling a few steps. He hunched over still behind the car head on her shoulder. 

“I’ll cover you, go!” Billie pushed him towards her jeep.

Billie stepped out from behind the car just when Nick did the same. Her presence must have shocked him for a moment because she got the drop on him shooting several shots off before he returned fire. She glanced back hoping Ray was in the jeep but she saw him having trouble getting up into the vehicle. After emptying her clip, Billie ran back praying neither of them would be shot. She saw Nick running their way down the line of cars parked on the street. She quickly grabbed Ray’s gun from his hand pushing him in the car. Nick began firing again after an apparent magazine change. Two bullets hit her jeep but neither of them. Without doubting herself she swung out from behind the door and shot aiming directly for Nick’s head. She connected one in his collar taking him down to the ground. Sprinting around the hood and into the driver’s seat she slammed the car in reverse and away from the scene. 

Ray’s breathing started to become labored. He was leaning to the side holding a hand to one of the bullet wounds.

“How bad is it?” 

“Not good.” Ray took another breath. “Feels like a lung.” 

Billie had a million thoughts going through her head but tried to focus on the road and getting them safely away from the hundreds of cops heading their way. She got on the next available on ramp for the highway but took two more interchanges switching their directions just in case. If Nick lived she knew he’d recognize her and they’d be all over them in her jeep. They needed a new car and a doctor.

“You shot a cop.” Ray rasped out with bloody lips.

“Like you said. It’s us or them.” She tried to seem nonchalant but she was shaking.

Ray reached a bloody hand over taking her hand. She squeezed him. Ray opened his mouth to say something but coughed up blood instead.

“We need to get you to a doctor.” 

“LAX, West side, Blue house.” He gasped out.

“Doctor?”

He nodded.

Billie followed Ray’s instructions to a two-story blue house and thankfully for Billie the man who answered the door quickly took control of the situation. The ‘doctor’ helped her bring Ray inside. He was an older gentleman with white hair who told Billie to call him Giraldi. He looked over Ray and quickly determined that the bullet missed his lung. Billie released a small breath of relief as Ray was stitched up after Giraldi pulled the bullet fragments out of his shoulder and side. He gave Ray pain medication. He then drifted in and out of consciousness. Billie paced the room giving herself some time to freak out but she knew she needed to pull herself together and come up with a plan. She had to get them out of there. Police would be scouring all over for Ray and now probably her too. 

Billie called Sasha who dropped what she was doing and drove to the address Billie gave her. Sasha freaked out, rightfully so, when she saw Billie covered in Ray’s blood. Billie couldn’t tell her much on the phone only that it was an emergency. Billie tried to give her the quickest version possible but she was a mess. Billie hated to ask Sasha to be a part of any of it but she needed to switch vehicles with her. Sasha would drive her jeep to the north side of the city and leave it at a shopping center and then uber back home. The doctor would leave Sasha’s car at location that she could pick up later. 

“Is-is he okay?” 

Billie knew she was talking about Bosco. Ray hadn’t been able to tell her much but if he was alone it didn’t mean good things for the others. Billie’s heart broke for her best friend and sister. At her silence Sasha understood. Her eyes filled with tears and Billie immediately swept her up in her arms. 

“I’m so sorry Sash.”

After a few minutes Sasha pulled herself together. 

“It wasn’t meant to be, huh?” Sasha sniffed but shook it off. “But listen to me Billie, you hold on to him. I haven’t seen you this happy and just…yourself ever really.”

“Sasha. I’ve never thanked you for being my best friend and well, my family.”

“Oh Billie...”

“No I need to get this out because I don’t know when I'll see you again. If I’ll see you again.” Her voice cracked. “You’ve been my everything. I know I wouldn’t be me without you. I mean what the hell am I doing?! Getting involved with this craziness. Ray.” Her voice softened at his name.

“You’re in love B.”

Before she could respond Giraldi appeared in the doorway.

“Apologies ladies but this is for you.” He handed Billie a thick envelope and swiftly left the room.

Billie opened the envelope to find a get-away plan. Ray had a contingency plan. There were pages of contacts for different things like transportation and locations. She found names and numbers for private aircrafts, pilots, and ‘safe’ houses in other countries. When Sasha realized Billie had an out, she knew it was time to leave.

As Sasha was getting ready to leave in Billie’s jeep she hesitated and turned to Billie.

“I’m gonna miss you, love.”

Billie crushed her in a hug.

“I love you so much. Thank you for everything. We’ll figure a way out of this mess. I promise. I will see you again Sash.”

“Of course, you will. You can’t live without me.” Sasha gave her a watery wink.

After Sasha left, Billie sorted through the documents. At the bottom of one page labeled financials, it had a very large number, the amount he had stashed along with foreign accounts. With money set aside from previous jobs, Billie took his plan and put it in motion. She called the numbers and set up a private flight for the next night hoping Ray would get enough rest to travel. They’d fly to the Dominican Republic, then she set up a ride to the far side of the island where she rented one of Ray’s designated safe houses, a house on the beach. Sasha did always say she needed a vacation. She doubted her best friend meant as a fugitive.

Ray finally woke up the next day around noon. Billie had stayed up all night sitting by his side but finally drifted off some time in the morning. Ray felt excruciating pain in his left side and shoulder. He reached out to grab Billie’s hand. She sat up startled looking around the room before her eye’s landed on Ray.

“You’re awake! Are you okay? How are you feeling? Wait let me get the doctor.” She rambled out questions.

Ray squeezed her hand and held her there.

“Billie.” He croaked.

“I’m here. You’re okay. What do you remember?”

“Being fucking shot.”

Billie chuckled.

“We at Giraldi’s?” He asked looking around the room.

Billie nodded her head.

“You saved my fucking life.” He said seriously.

“Yeah well I’m not ready to give you up yet. Get some rest we’re flying a private red eye tonight.”

“Fuck, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Billie whispered as Ray fell back asleep.

As he slept again Billie used Giraldi’s guest shower and scrubbed all of the dried blood off of her. Dressed in clean clothes she waited for Ray to wake up again. Giraldi checked him over, inspecting his stitches. Giving him the okay to move forward with their plan. He gave Billie quick lessons on cleaning the wounds and changing the bandages. He directed her that once they were settled to make sure he rested. They paid Giraldi before heading to the airport.

As they got to the airport the entered the private entrance, Billie was a ball of nerves. 

“You set it up with Mike right?”

“Yeah but I don’t think he believed me and screwed me on the price of the charter. But I also have never flown private. Hell I’ve never flown period.”

“I’ll handle it.” Ray said getting out of the car.

Even hurt Ray was an intimidating man. He wore sunglasses and the hood of his jacket up. When they were around others, he held himself up and strong like nothing was wrong but once they were settled on the plane he crashed on the couch from the pain. 

Billie blew a sigh of relief once the plane finally got going, happy that they made it but then got nervous remembering they were in fact on a plane in the air. 

“You okay?” Ray asked concerned.

Billie gave him a quick nod and mumbled ‘mmhmm’ but her white knuckles gripping her seat told him otherwise. 

“Come here.” Ray sat up holding his arm out on his uninjured side. Billie quickly moved to his side snuggling closer.

Ray rubbed her arm and kissed the top of her head. 

“Ya know we could join the mile-high club to get it your mind off it.” He teased as he reached up under her shirt.

“You’re hurt. Bullet holes dude.” She lightly hit his chest. He flinched a little. “See?”

“I’ll always want you, but maybe you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

“Billie, thank you. You got us here.”

“I just followed your directions.” Billie shrugged.

“Give yourself a little credit. You saved my life. If you hadn’t of come, I would’ve died on the pavement. For the first time, I’m glad you didn’t listen to me.”

Billie only smiled and leaned up to kiss him. She was too full of anxiety to explain how scared she was to lose him at this point. She would do anything for him. The past 48 hours proved it. 

The two entered the country with no trouble and got to the small hut-like cabin near the beach. The first couple days were spent resting and tending to Ray’s wounds but after a week Billie was getting antsy. She still didn’t know everything that happened. 

“You need to tell me what happened.”

“We’re not talking about this.” Ray said irritated.

“Yes we are. Look I just left everything I had behind. Granted it wasn’t much. But I shot a fucking cop for you. I'm wanted by the police. I got us out of the country. Talk. Now.”

Billie could see Ray breathing deep and clenching his fists. Eventually he spoke up.

“We were double crossed.”

“Who?”

“Donnie.”

“Motherfucker.”

Ray nodded in agreement. 

“What happened?” She prodded.

“He set us up. We were never gonna make it out with the money. We did the heavy lifting and took the fucking fall. Fucking Bosco’s dead. Enson.” His voice broke.

“Poor Malia.” Billie thought of Enson’s wife and daughter she’d come to care for.

“It’s my fault.” Ray finally broke down under the weight of losing his family. He tried to lash out and throw a lamp off the table but his injuries stopped him making him angrier. Billie let him yell out his pain and frustrations and then held him.

“It’s not your fault. We’re gonna get you healthy and then we’re going to find that prick Donnie and whoever had anything to do with this. We’re gonna make this right. For Bosco. For Enson. His family. We will. You hear me?”

Ray didn’t respond but was taken aback by the fierceness in her eyes.

“Now you do what you need to do to mourn your family but then I need the Ray who's ready to work.”

When Ray was finally ready to get back to work, he began to tell Billie all the details of the job. He told her how Donnie was actually the one that approached him with the plan.

“How did he get all this information?”

“He said from working at the bar. It’s right across the street from the reserve.”

“Some of this maybe but with this amount of detail he had to have had someone on the inside working with him.”

Ray nodded in agreement and thought on it.

“It wasn’t anyone in security he almost got caught by them at one point.”

“Yeah security would be too risky but maybe a more mundane job.” Billie suggested.

Searching the news from an untraceable laptop they discovered no money had been found in the SUV Ray had been driving.

“Son of bitch.” Billie cursed realizing the garbage men connection.

“What?” 

“When I was waiting outside the reserve, I saw two garbage truck drivers nod their heads suspiciously to each other. That’s when the switch must’ve happened. You were right you were never going to walk away with the money. It was never there.”

“I’m a fucking fool.” Ray kicked a coffee table over.

“Stop. You were just eager to work again that you missed it. This guy is good but we will get him.” Billie hugged him from behind. Ray let out a strangled breath and rested his hand on top of hers.

Billie made it her mission to look for Donnie. She took all her knowledge of money accounts, foreign accounts, and even hiding money to help her track Donnie down. She scoured the places most took money they didn’t want looked at. With the cash being untraceable it would be difficult but not impossible. She next looked for future targets. A group pulling off heists like this one would get antsy soon and hit again eventually.

One evening Billie was up late running numbers and doing searches, something came across her screen. The London Diamond Exchange had a lot of press on the high volume of diamonds and business it did the past year. Billie read more and immediately knew this place would be a suitable target.

She searched businesses around the exchange knowing Donnie’s M.O. now. She got lucky when she found a popular pub across the street. After scrolling what seemed like forever under the pub’s name and tag on social media she found him. He was in the background of a picture. He had a longer beard now but it was definitely him.

“Ray!!” Who was asleep on the couch, sat up startled.

“I found him! I fucking found him!”

“What? Where?” He came over to look over shoulder at the computer screen.

“London.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little revenge.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Billie walked with purpose down the pristine white tiled hallway, her heels clacking and echoing the whole way. Her new persona was a confident redhead who wore tight dresses showing off her curves. The heels took a few weeks of practice to master so confidently, since Billie stuck to mostly comfort in her last job. She was wearing a tight black pencil skirt with a cream silk blouse and a long rain coat for the London rain. Her make-up was done up with thick black cat eyes and bright red lipstick. Although Ray insisted that he preferred Billie as her natural self, she knew he enjoyed the new look, especially the heels. If they made it through everything, she’d keep some on hand. 

During the last six months as Ray healed Billie found Donnie and his crew. They kept tabs on the crew, researched the diamond exchange and formulated a plan. Assuming new identities and moving to London was the least of the craziness Billie did with Ray. After she shot Nick, Billie dove head first into Ray’s world and never looked back. Ray told her everything about every job he’d ever pulled and taught her everything he knew. He planned their job with military precision. Billie knew she could do it, she just had to play her part like getting inside the diamond exchange. Using her accounting skills, she got her new alias, Amanda, a job at the diamond exchange. 

For the last couple months as Amanda, she worked her ass off to be put on every account possible. Proving her worth, when Donnie’s crew started making their moves she was in prime position for the job. Billie took a page out of Donnie’s book and did it better. Her co-workers loved her. To Ray’s annoyance Billie had to flirt and go out with a couple men in the office to make necessary connections for favors in anticipation for the big day. But Billie knew it was all an act. She couldn’t help and remind him of the stripper situation the last time. To Billie’s pleasure, Ray was always extra possessive afterwards.

Ray and Billie identified all the members of Donnie’s crew. On this job the skinny Hispanic man, Bas, was posing as a buyer from Colombia. The older white guy, Alexi, was a security guard in the building. Doris and Mack were playing roles in the getaway. Donnie was pulling the strings and a true getaway driver this time, but Ray would make sure that didn’t happen. She was never around the others in Donnie’s crew back in LA so she wasn’t too worried about being recognized especially with her disguise. But if she ran into Donnie or Mack, she wasn’t sure if they’d recognize her or not. 

Back in the states Big Nick survived being shot by Billie, which she was relieved to hear. As much as the guy was a scum bag and she was now living her life as a fugitive, she didn’t want the title of murderer as well. Nick had kids, she didn’t want the guilt of taking two young girls’ father away. It also seemed as though the pressure on finding Ray and Billie was not as heavy as it was for Donnie and his unidentified crew. If Nick figured out Donnie’s true roll in the robbery, she had to give the man credit. 

Billie got to her desk and logged in her computer. She sent Ray a quick message letting him know she was there. The “Colombian” would be coming in at noon for a private meeting in the vaults with the head gem specialist. She would assist with the financials while also setting up a tracer on the briefcase of diamonds. 

She worked all morning at her desk to appear busy as she checked and double checked everything she needed to do in the meeting. Billie was going through the client’s finances in preparation. Donnie’s crew was good. She even knew something was fishy with the accounts and it was difficult to find them, but she did. She was saving the account information that Donnie’s crew was using when Doyle, a handsome co-worker, approached her desk.

“G’Morning Amanda.”

“Good morning Doyle.”

“You look fabulous as always.” He leaned against her desk.

“Thank you, Doyle. I like that suit.”

“Oh this old thing. Say I was wondering if you wanted to go to the football game this weekend with me. And it’s the one where they actually play with their feet.”

“Ha ha. American joke. I get it. Maybe. I’ll let you know.”

Doyle smiled at the hope of a date with ‘Amanda’.

“Cool. What ya working on?”

“Foreign client coming in this afternoon. There are a few red flags on his financials but boss wants the green light. I wonder why he wants it to go through so bad.” Billie shrugged acting oblivious, but she knew her boss was one of Donnie’s informants and no doubt receiving a kick back for pushing the deal through.

It appeared as though Donnie and crew were using some of their money from the Federal Reserve job to make the buying of millions of dollars worth of rare diamonds look legit but the rest of the wire transfer wouldn’t be real. But by the time the exchange would realize it they’d be long gone, or so they thought. Billie would facilitate the deal but leave enough evidence for the forensic accounts to see that she did her due diligence and that her boss superseded her decisions. Amanda would not be a suspect either.

“I’m sure he just wants this account because it’s such a big order.”

“Yeah probably. Hey did you finish that favor for me?”

“Of course. I’m a man of my word. It’s in your inbox.”

“You’re the best.”

“Remember that.”

Doyle reached down placing his hand on hers and then winked. Billie laughed him off but was kind of tired having to deal with the men in the office. At least none of them were as bad as Chad. Amanda definitely was being treated better than Billie did. 

After he left her desk, she opened his email and looked over the information. She asked him to compile a list of the best and most exclusive diamond procurers in Europe, Africa, and Asia. Ray and her would need places to trade the diamonds for cash eventually. She needed to know where and if they would handle the business quietly. She saved the list to a flash drive.

Finally, it was time. She made a pit stop at the bathroom. Billie looked at herself in the mirror. She sometimes barely recognized herself but she knew Donnie’s crew was good. She unbuttoned her blouse another button showing a good amount of cleavage. Men were men, no matter how good of cons. She hoped they’d be too distracted by her tits to look at her face closely.

She joined the gem specialist in a private room reserved for their most important clients. She plastered a smile on when he walked in. He was accompanied by four large bodyguards. She immediately could tell he was nervous even though wore a cocky smile. Her confidence grew. He wore a slick suit but Billie could see a perspiration on his forehead. Bas was completely out of his element. 

Billie worked on a laptop while the client and gem specialist looked over the diamonds for the order. It was 150 million dollars worth of diamonds. She told Ray even if they got a fraction of the diamonds, they’d be set for life but she knew it was about more than the money. This was revenge.

She took in the bodyguards. They were large and definitely carrying weapons. She hoped the men would not cause any issues for Ray. 

Her boss entered the room with a large smile.

“Amanda? Are we good to go?” He asked after speaking to the men. He wanted to know if they’d gotten away with it. 

She plastered a smile on her face.

“Everything clears. All we need is the down payment.”

“I hope cash will do.” Donnie’s man set a briefcase of cash on the counter. 

Her boss’ eyes blew wide at the sight of the cash.

“I’ll just take care of this, Amanda. Just concern yourself with the transfers.” Her boss grabbed the case and scurried out the room. Could the dude be any more obvious? This was Billie’s first heist but she was keeping cool. 

Seeing the money that Bosco and Enson died for made Billie even more determined to make this work. 

When the gem specialist asked her to sign off as a witness to the deal and to the amount of diamonds being moved, she discreetly placed the tiny tracker in the briefcase. When she clipped it in, Bas spoke up startling her.

“Do you like diamonds, chica?”

“Of course. They are beautiful.” She turned to him with a smile. He held her eyes for an awkward amount of time but eventually returned the smile when she leaned on the counter showing more of her cleavage. Got ya, she thought.

“Not as beautiful as you. What was your name again miss...?”

“Amanda. I hope you enjoy your incredible diamonds sir. It is one amazing purchase.”

“Oh I’m sure I will.”

With the deal done she watched the client leave with the briefcase then packed up her work. It was time for the next step of the plan.

Billie hurried downstairs to meet Ray. Billie found him in the custodial closet that they’d had their clothes stashed. The cameras were down thanks to a friend she made in security. She hinted to the woman she needed a place for a quickie with a co-worker. The woman suggested the closet and took care of the rest. Ray was pulling off the delivery uniform he’d worn for the morning and greeted her with a quick kiss. 

“Hey how’d it go?” He asked before starting to strip.

“Good. He might’ve been suspicious when I was placing the tracer or he was legitimately hitting on me but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“That’s my girl.”

“He’s got four armed bodyguards with him.”

“I expected more bodies on this one. I’ll handle it.” 

Belle knew now was not the time to freak out since they were in the middle of it but she definitely worried about him. They both got lucky last time.

“How about you? Get the delivery where it needed to be?” Billie asked.

“Yep. We should be expecting our friends right on time.”

While Billie was witnessing the deal, Ray was busy delivering evidence and information on Donnie and his crew to Interpol. Ray wore a disguise and only delivered the package to the front desk but it was still super risky. Billie was thankful he was safe. 

Billie began stripping her own clothes. This next part of the plan required Billie to be in less flattering clothes, coveralls. She was down to her underwear pulling up her coveralls when Ray stopped her by gently touching her stomach wrapping his arm around her from behind.

“You should wear those heels more often.”

Billie laughed lightly but it came out more like a sigh.

“So you’ve said before.”

His hand curled around to her hip turning her around. His large hand covered her back and then pulled her to him. 

“I love you in anything babe.”

“Oh yeah? Doyle liked my outfit today too. He asked me out.” She couldn’t help but mess with him.

Ray growled then leaned down giving her a hard kiss. Billie smiled against his lips and calmed him down into slow passionate kiss scratching her nails through his hair. Before Billie got too wrapped up in him, she pulled back. 

“We gotta get moving.”

“You gonna leave me for one of these funny talking fancy men?” 

Billie wanted to laugh but Ray showing any type of vulnerability was rare.

“Of course not. You’re my man, Ray. And we’re stealing 150 million dollars of diamonds today.” She smirked up at him. “So buck up and let’s get this fucking job done.” She kissed him again and got back to changing.

“Where did you come from?” Ray asked in awe. Billie blushed.

“C’mon crazy. We can celebrate when we’re free and clear.”

“Yes mam.”

As Belle finished getting ready, she watched as Ray put on a suit for his next role. The tailored suit looked so fucking good on his tall strong body. Billie was openly staring when Ray finished buttoning his suit jacket.

“You should wear those more often.” She parroted his earlier statement.

He smirked as Billie unconsciously licked her lips. She stepped in close feeling his hard body in the smooth suit. 

“Now who’s losing focus.”

“Shut up. Let’s go.”

Ray headed out to follow the tracker. He would intercept the diamonds before they reached Donnie. He knew he couldn’t let the diamonds get in a car with Donnie or they would be gone for good with Donnie’s driving skills. If Ray ran into trouble, he would take care of it. Billie didn’t want this plan to include any violence but she wanted Ray to make it out by whatever means necessary. 

Billie headed to her next assignment. She drove the van Ray left for her to the address she memorized, Donnie’s apartment in London. She posed as a cable worker to get into the building. Ray had everything ready for her to get into the apartment. Donnie was gone exactly according to plan. Billie hurried to strategically place the evidence in the apartment. The police would swoop in before Donnie and crew had enough time to run. They’d find more evidence from the LA job, including Billie’s gun that had been reregistered to Donnie and his fingerprints put on the handle. He would go down for the shooting of Nick. The wild card was if Nick would play along but Ray assured Billie there was enough to put him away for a long, long time. 

Ray didn’t want Billie anywhere near the diamonds in case something went wrong. So after finishing at Donnie’s apartment, Billie headed to the docks on the river to a boat they would use to get out of England. She called into ‘work’ and gave the sob story of Amanda’s father dying and that she would be taking personal time to fly home. Amanda would quit in a couple weeks and Billie would be done with it.

Once Ray had the diamonds, he would meet Billie on the coast. Billie didn’t like this part of the plan and being apart. She wanted to know Ray was safe with her own eyes, but Ray insisted on the separate escapes out of London. 

Billie answered her phone is a panic when he finally called.

“Ray? You okay?”

“It’s done.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Had to handle a few of them but I’m fine I promise.”

“Oh thank god.”

“Interpol arrived at the perfect moment. I know I wanted him dead but you’re right seeing him cuffed up felt pretty damn good.”

“Told you.” Billie was happy she convinced Ray months ago to set Donnie up for years in prison rather than killing him. 

“We did it, baby.” She could tell he was smiling.

Weeks later Ray and Billie were on a yacht in the Mediterranean Sea cruising from country to country. She still couldn’t believe that they did it. Donnie and his crew were all arrested and thanks to the evidence Ray provided of their involvement in the LA heist they would be extradited eventually. Billie was constantly keeping tabs on them and if there was any suspicion or heat following themselves.

The boss involved in the diamond heist was arrested as well. ‘Amanda’ was contacted and did all her interviews by phone clearing herself from any involvement. Donnie had many connections and it was believed by the police that the real diamonds were already moved to a third party before Interpol swooped in. Ray and Billie would wait to move the diamonds in small batches. Until then they made do with the diamonds and the cash they had left mostly dealing with people who didn’t ask questions. Billie got in contact with Sasha and let her know that when the heat was completely off of them, she could meet them wherever they ended up. 

The sun was setting as Billie sat on a cushioned deck on the top level of the yacht. Ray appeared coming up the stairs with two glasses of champagne. Billie giggled at the intimidating looking man with tattoos with champagne glasses.

“What?” He asked confused as he handed her a glass and joined her.

“Nothing. We are just so out of place on this thing.” 

“Yeah it’s definitely not like my old cell, but I think I can get used to it. Can you?”

Billie watched the sun disappear under the water.

“Yeah I think I can too.”

Ray positioned himself behind her and pulled her in close. He kissed her neck but Billie wasn’t responding like usual.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

Billie sighed. She knew she needed to talk to him but she was embarrassed about her insecurities after all they’ve been through.

“Are you going to get bored of me?”

Ray turned her to face him.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Ugh.” She ran her fingers through her hair that was now back to its natural color. “I don’t want to be this insecure but Ray you’ve lived off of adrenaline your entire life. Football, Marines, robbing banks. What if this new life isn’t enough? What if I’m not enough?” 

Ray took both of their glasses and set them to the side. He grabbed her face forcing her to look at him. He leaned in and kissed her slow and deep. When he pulled back, he was smiling.

“Don’t make fun of me please. It’s a legitimate question.” Billie tried weakly to push him away.

“I’m not making fun of you. Though you make it easy for me sometimes.” 

Billie rolled her eyes but stayed in his grip.

“Billie I’m not going to be good at this but listen. You saved my life way before you picked my ass off the pavement. If it weren’t for you, I would’ve died or kept going till I did. I remember when Enson met Malia. I used to give him shit for being pussy whipped but in reality I was jealous he found someone that was there for him no matter what. His partner. For a long time I convinced myself all I needed was my brothers.” Ray paused. Billie could tell he was thinking of Bosco and Enson. She squeezed his wrist. “Now I know I needed you Billie. You’ve come into my life and handled it like a badass. You planned and executed one of the biggest heists of all time. Being with you is the only adrenaline rush I’m ever going to need. I love you.”

He pulled away to pull something out of his pocket, a black velvet box. Billie was frozen in shock. The thought of Ray making any sort of official commitment to her never crossed her mind. They never talked about marriage but he honestly didn’t seem like the type.

“Billie, will you spend the rest of your life with me? Wherever it takes us?” 

He opened the box revealing a lone diamond. No ring, just a diamond. Billie knew it was the most beautiful one from the heist. What a sentimental sap, but damn was he good.

“Yes. Holy shit yes.” Billie finally spit out. 

“Sorry its not a ring yet but figured you could do your own thing.”

“It’s perfect Ray. Who knew you could be such a romantic?”

“I’ll show you romantic.” 

He closed and set the box to the side then pushed Billie onto her back. He opened her legs and settled between them. Ray kissed her neck, her jaw to her lips. 

“I fucking love you.” 

“I love you too, Ray.” Billie beamed.

Ray kissed her until she needed air. He returned to her neck, sucking on her chest. He slid his hands up her arms pushing them above her head. Intertwining one of their hands, as the other went down to pull on her swim suit bottoms she wore underneath a shear cover up. As fingers found her favorite places, Billie watched the stars rise in the night sky. He was right, it was pretty fucking romantic. Ray pulled his shorts down and pulled her bottoms to the side. He thrust in slowly until he was completely sheathed inside her. For some reason Billie’s mind went to the crew on the yacht.

“The crew can probably see us ya know.” Billie joked but still a little embarrassed having sex out in the open.

“Let them watch. They can see me fuck the most beautiful,” thrust, “sexy,” thrust, “genius,” thrust, “badass woman in the world.” Thrust. “And you’re all mine.”

Billie let go of all her worries and let Ray take her to places where only Ray could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. I'm sad to say bye to Ray and Billie, but I'm a sucker for happy endings. Also if I had millions of dollars, on a yacht where no one could find me is exactly where I would be. Thanks again!!


End file.
